ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Team Royal
Power Rangers Team Royal will be the next season, adapted from Kado Sentai Royanger. PLOT: During Medieval Times, King Froto and Queen Madea enlist four brave warriors to drive out evil forces like the Sidious Kingdom and the Parclads, from destroying their land. That costed their lives to do so. Today, when the Sidious Kingdom rises up again to try to claim the world once again, Froto and Madea recruit four orphans, who are decendants of the four fallen warriors, to become the Power Rangers Team Royal to use their power of teamwork and the arts of card-playing to stop the forces of darkness from taking over the globe! RANGERS: Terry/Red Card Ranger-leader; has Spade Power Sam/Blue Card Ranger-"big sister"; has Heart Power Brad/Yellow Card Ranger-tough guy; has Clover Power Drew/White Card Ranger-has an agenda in his mind; has Diamond Power Marty/Joker Ranger-an amateur comedian who is a real jokester; Jitters is his partner ALLIES: King Froto Queen Madea Merlin II Farley the Dragon Princess Shauntal Jitters GEAR: Talisizer-morphing device shaped after a priest's staff. Also used to attack, summon Zords, etc. Before morphing, the Rangers call out "Power of the Card! Royal Clash!" Royal Cards- cards that are made after poker cards. They have unique powers: *2-to morph *3-to use the Talisizer as a basic weapon *4-launch a special attack for each Ranger *5-finisher move in mortal combat *6-summon zords(first four only) *7-to form the Royal Player Megazord *8-to form the Grand Ace Megazord *9-TBA *10-finisher move in any Megazord battle *King-form the Brave King Megazord *Queen-form the Queen's Guard Megazord *Jack-form the Jackmax Megazord *Ace-used to plug in the Royal Kendo to launch a very devastating move; also to summon the Royal Eagle Zord, Royal Wolf Zord, Royal Dragon Zord, and Royal Lizard Zord WEAPONS: Royal Kendo-the Red Ranger's own weapon. It charges up for the final attack when four Ace Royal Cards from the four Rangers are inserted. When the Red Ranger's Ace Royal Card is inserted in the center, the Royal Eagle, Wolf, Dragon, and Lizard zords appear. VILLAINS: Sidious Kingdom: The Sidious Kingdom is the name of the first villain group. King Kortaur-leader of the Sidious Kingdom as well as the king. Queen Veria-Kortaur's wife. Gouzha-son of Kortaur and Veria, and next in line of the throne. He is very headstrong. Bowser-the family dog who speaks telepathy, although he barks out loud. Bylogs-foot soldiers of Sidious. ZORDS: Royal Lion Zord-the Red Ranger's zord with a Spade. Royal Turtle Zord-the Blue Ranger's zord with a Heart. Royal Rhino Zord-the Yellow Ranger's zord with a Clover. Royal Tiger Zord-the White Ranger's zord with a Diamond. *Royal Player Megazord(combo of lion, turtle, rhino, and tiger) *Brave King Megazord-where lion and tiger switch places *Queen's Guard Megazord-where lion and turtle switch places *Jackmax Megazord-where lion and rhino switch places Royal Eagle Zord-first Ace zord Royal Wolf Zord-second Ace zord Royal Dragon Zord-third Ace zord Royal Lizard Zord-fourth Ace zord *Grand Ace Megazord(combo of Royal Player Megazord, eagle, wolf, dragon, and lizard) Category:Television Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action